The common food blender is found in kitchens, restaurants, and bars all over the world. It does a very efficient job of pulverizing solids, mixing liquids, and changing consistencies of various food products. However, there are certain types of ingredients such as ice, powders, or similar solids which frequently do not blend completely. This is because the impeller blades operate in a void, and the remaining solids do not fall down to the bottom of the blender. This requires the operator to stop the blender, and manually stir it or even shake the entire blender. Obviously this takes additional time, and negatively impacts the quality of the blended food. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which complete and thorough blending of food products in a blender can occur regardless of the ingredient consistency. The use of the blender with vertically moving blades allows for the thorough and complete mixing of food ingredients in a blender in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.